


What Do I Do With You

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Suspense, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Robbie unintentionally finds out that sportacus is an elf. Sportacus must find a way to keep him from telling. If he doesn't, he will have to leave Lazy Town.





	1. Chapter 1

“You stupid elf,” Robbie muttered after Sportacus sat him down next to the hatch to his lair. His plan had been foiled, and Sportacus had carried him back to his lair.

“W-what did you just call me?” Sportacus asked.

“A stupid elf,” he answered. He didn’t care if Sportacus got mad at him right now. Of course, Robbie didn’t know what he had just done.

“Why did you call me that?” The hero questioned with an almost panicked look in his eyes. Robbie mistook it for something else. He smirked slightly. “Please, don’t call me that.”

“Oh-ho. So, Sporto doesn’t like that? Well, I guess that means that I just have to go tell everyone in town. He walked past Sportacus and started back to town. Sportacus panicked before flipping after the villain. He landed in front of him with his arms stretched out.

“I’m being serious, Robbie!” Robbie just rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

“If it gets on your nerves, I have to do it.” Sportacus had worry in his eyes as the taller man stalked off. He bit his lower lip before covering his eyes with his hand. He lifted his other hand and held it towards Robbie. Then, Sportacus did something he hadn’t done in a long time. 

Shimmering light came from Sportacus’s fingertips and wrapped around Robbie. The villain yelped as he felt the light wrap around him like rope. He fell to the ground as his ankles were bound together and his arms were plastered to his side. Sportacus looked up as the light faded but left Robbie bound.

“W-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?” Robbie yelled. He turned to where he was seated on his rear and to where he could look up at the other man. 

“I couldn’t let you tell my secret,” Sportacus said. Robbie struggled against his constraints.

“Secret? I was joking!”

“You mean that you didn’t know?”

“I was making fun of your height, Sportashort.” Sportacus paled. Robbie hadn’t known his secret, but he did now. Robbie seemed to pick up on his thoughts. “What are you going to do with me?”

“I-I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was still trapped in his invisible restraints but had been placed in his orange chair. Sportacus was doing push ups while looking through an old book. It was filled with spells and potion recipes. He was hoping to just come across something that would make Robbie forget that this ever happened. Then, neither of them would have to worry about it.

“You could just deny it, if I told anyone you were an elf,” Robbie stated. He wasn’t acting like it, but he was scared. He didn’t know what sportacus was capable of doing to keep his secret to himself.

“What am I supposed to do if they ask to see my ears?” Sportacus asked, looking up at him.

“…So, it’s true that elves have pointed ears?” Robbie questioned. He hated that he was intrigued. Sportacus stopped doing push ups and turned to where he was sitting on the ground. Reaching up, he pulled off his blue caps to reveal blonde curls and long pointed ears. If they had been shorter, they could have passed for human, but they stretched up to far. “Can you do something to change your appearance?”

“Elves can’t do glamour. That’s just fairies.”

“I guess no glamour would explain your outfit.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sportacus gave him a hard look, and Robbie squirmed in his seat. Maybe, it was a good idea to make him squirm a little.

“I guess I could do what my cousin Bjorn did when this happened.” Robbie looked concerned as he sank into his seat. Sportacus hopped up and moved over towards him.

“W-What did he do?”

“He cut out the man’s tongue.” Robbie yelped before clamping his mouth shut. The fear in Robbie’s eyes sent guilt through Sportacus. His stomach tightened when he saw Robbie shaking slightly. “Robbie… I-… That’s not true. I shouldn’t have said that. I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Did your cousin really…”

“No, I don’t even know my family.” Robbie looked slightly relieved. He wanted to ask why Sportacus didn’t know his family but refrained from asking. Sportacus sank down into a crouched position next to his book with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why does it matter if they know?”

‘We’re called ‘hidden people’ for a reason. If everyone found out, I would have to leave, and I wouldn’t get to come back. I’m pushing it with just you knowing.” Robbie stayed quiet. What Sportacus said next sent a pang through him. “I don’t want to be lonely again.”

‘…What if I promised not to tell?”

“You’ve broken your promises before, Robbie.” He couldn’t argue with that. Sportacus kept flipping through the pages of his book. “Here’s one to make someone forget the last twenty four hours… Never mind, it involves blood, and I don’t like those.” Robbie silently thanked him for that. “This could work.”

“What?”

“It’s a potion to turn you into an elf.”

“How does that help?” Robbie questioned. Sportacus stood up with the book in his hands.

“It means that if you tell to make me leave, you’ll have to leave too.” Robbie furrowed his eyebrows.

“You can’t make me leave. This is my home.”

“Now, you know how I feel.” He marked the page before closing the book. “We’ll do this tomorrow, after I have everything gathered.” Sportacus snapped his fingers, and Robbie felt his constraints let go of him. He stood up to stretch his legs. He yelped and tried to pull away when Sportacus grabbed his belt and yanked him forward. “If you tell anyone before tomorrow, I’ll leave town and take you with me. You won’t like me, if it’s just the two of us in the airship. Understand?”

Robbie gave a small nod and gave a sigh of relief when Sportacus let go of him. He watched the elf put his cap back on over his ears and head up the ladder. He wasn’t sure how this would end, but he couldn’t hide that he was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sportacus got to Robbie’s lair, everything he needed in a bag, he found that the villain was still asleep. Sportacus sighed and walked over to the table in the kitchen area. He might as well let Robbie sleep while he can. The elf knew how difficult it was for him to go to sleep sometimes.

He was almost done with mixing the potion, when he heard Robbie stirring. The villain yawned and pulled his thumb out of his mouth as he stretched. Robbie blinked blearily at Sportacus before he realized what the elf was doing.

“We’re doing this now?” Robbie questioned, standing and walking over. He looked down at the potion, which was more a syrup than a liquid, with a sneer. “Why is it green?”

“I told you I would make it today.” Sportacus finished mixing it and scooped up a spoonful.

“How do I know that you aren’t just going to poison me?” Robbie was stalling but was also concerned.

“I’ll eat some of it. It won’t affect me, since I’m already an elf, but it might calm your nerves a little.” Robbie nodded, and Sportacus ate the spoonful. “It tastes like honey,” he said after he swallowed the syrup. He scooped another spoonful and held it out to Robbie. 

“Is this permanent?”

“No, it only lasts for about a month.” Robbie kept staring at the spoonful but didn’t take it. “Robbie, do you want me to look for something else?”

“…No, I-I’ll take it.” Robbie took the spoon and sighed before putting it into his mouth. Sportacus had been right. It did taste like honey. Robbie swallowed it and immediately felt his stomach grumble. That stopped quickly, but he started to feel light headed. Before he even realized that he had been falling, he was in Sportacus’s arms and was being placed back into his fluffy chair.

“Just sleep it off, Robbie. It’ll be done when you wake up.” Robbie blinked like he was trying to keep himself awake, but a soothing hand rubbing his back sent him over the edge. He fell asleep with a tingle in his ears and from his shoulder blades down to his lower back. 

Sportacus stayed and kept an eye on Robbie. The villain tossed and turned in his sleep at one point stopping when he had his rear in the air and his face plastered against the arm rest. The transformations had already finished. His ears were long and pointed like his own, maybe a little bigger. Where his sleeping shirt had ridden up, he could see what looked like a hollowed out back and a fox’s tail under it.

“I guess it was a little dumb of me to think that he’s be a sport’s elf,” Sportacus muttered to himself. Robbie’s new tail flicked back and forth in his sleep. Eventually, Robbie woke up and sat back in his recliner. The first thing to draw his attention was the tail that curled around into his lap. He reached down to touch it and stopped when he realized that he could feel it.

“Robbie, breathe,” Sportacus stated when he saw the pale horrified look that was on the other man’s face. Robbie bolted up and to his bathroom. He ripped his shirt off over his head and flung it across the room to where he could look at his form fully. His eyes widened when he saw his hollow back.

“WHERE ARE MY INSIDES?!” Robbie screamed in horror. Sportacus ran to the bathroom to explain. Robbie didn’t know as much about elves as he would have liked.

“They’re still there. I promise. You just can’t see them.” He explained. When he saw Robbie, he thought the man was going to pass out. He was staring in horror at his back. “It’s just a trait of wood elves. See, you can still feel your back,” Sportacus said. He ran his hand down where Robbie’s back used to be. Robbie could feel the light touch on his skin but couldn’t see him touching him.

Sportacus kept rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. It worked, but not very much. Robbie kept looking over his appearance. His ears were long enough that he’d have to wear a hat to cover them when he went outside. He had no idea how he was going to fully hide the tail. It was proportionate to him instead of an actual fox and stretched nearly to his ankles. It flicked back and forth with his annoyance and nerves. His annoyance shifted from looking like this to the hand on his back.

“oof,” Sportacus yelped as the tail rose up and swatted his face. It didn’t hurt, but now he had fur in his mouth. “I should have told you this might happen, shouldn’t I?”

“What do you think?”

“It could have been worse. You could have ended up with antlers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking some liberties with the folk lore.


	4. Chapter 4

“How do I do this?” Robbie asked to himself, holding his pants up. He was standing in his underwear with his tail shoved through the leg of his boxers. With a sigh, he pulled his pants on and looked to see how bad it was. There was a clear bulge where his tail was. Grumbling, he pulled them off and searched for a looser pair.

“This should work,” he said. “Even if those are a bit boring.” He held up a pair of pants that were colored purple. They weren’t much looser than what he usually wore, but they hid his tail. Next he needed something to hide his ears. Just the fact that he’d have to cover his hair annoyed him. He found a purple hat and shoved the tips of his ears under it. 

“How does he do this everyday?” He almost felt suffocated like this. Robbie gave a clap of his hands which lowered a mirror down to look it. He adjusted the brim of his hat and smiled. “I still look good. Now, I’ll get a little snack before I leave.”

Robbie picked up the slice of cake that he had made earlier and sniffed. He grinned as he stuck his fork into it. As soon as the sweet went down his throat, he felt all of his energy leave him. The plate and fork fell to the ground before Robbie landed on his back. Now, he knew how Sportacus felt every time he had a sugar melt down. 

It felt like time was standing still as he laid there. He could move his fingers and toes after a while, but he wasn’t sure what good that would do him. Robbie was vaguely aware of the hatch of his lair opening and closing. Not long after, he had grapes being shoved into his mouth. He groaned and tried to spit them out.

“Robbie, you have to eat them,” Sportacus stated. Robbie groaned again and refused to swallow. “Robbie,” the elf said sternly. Still the villain refused. “Are you really just going to lay there?” Robbie stared at him blearily before caving. He chewed and swallowed the grapes before making a gagging noise.

“What am I supposed to eat, if I can’t have cake?” Robbie questioned as he sat up. 

“There’s fruits and vegetables. If you don’t want water, you can drink milk or some fruit juices.”

“I’ll starve before the months over!” Sportacus rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Sportasass.” The elf couldn’t help but smile at that.

“If you like, I could help you find something that you wouldn’t mind eating.”

“Unless it’s something dipped in chocolate, I’m not interested.” Sportacus rolled his eyes again slightly. This time, Robbie just sneered. After a moment, he sighed. “I guess I’ll have to find something to eat at some point.”

“Then, let’s go.” Sportacus pulled him up by his hand, shocking the villain.

“Where are we going?” 

“Up to my airship.” Sportacus practically dragged Robbie there by his hand. Once they were inside, Robbie avoided looking out the windows. He still wasn’t fond of being this high up. Sportacus hit the button on the floor that made his table pop out.

“Did you like the grapes, earlier?” The elf questioned and Robbie shook his head. “What about apples?” Robbie shook his head again. “Oranges?”

“Never had one,” Robbie responded. He promptly had the fruit shoved in his face. He took it and stared at it for a moment. Then, he leaned in to take a bite.

“Robbie, you have to peel it first.” Robbie stared at it for a moment, looking lost. Sportacus took it back and started peeling it. He handed a couple slices back to the villain who ate them hesitantly. He didn’t spit it out like Sportacus had feared. So, he took that as a good sign. “How do you like it?”

“It’s… not bad. It’s sweeter than I thought.” He glanced down at the other things on the table. “I’ve had these.” He picked up a strawberry. “I had them dipped in chocolate and sugar.” Sportacus gave a small chuckle.

“I just hope you didn’t do both at the same time.” Robbie looked up at the elf while he had his his sips wrapped around the fruit. The look in his eye told him that Robbie had used both sugar and chocolate at the same time. “How are you still so skinny?!” Robbie bit into the strawberry and looked back at the table. The only thing that gave away how flustered he was, was the pink tinge on his cheeks.

“So, w-what else should I try? What is this?” Robbie picked up an avocado slice and popped it in his mouth. Sportacus gave a concerned look at Robbie who had his face screwed up. He looked like he had just bit into a lemon.

“Do you need something to spit into?” Sportacus asked and Robbie nodded. Sportacus got him some napkins. He spit into one before using the others to wipe his tongue. “I guess avocado isn’t for you.”

“There is no way that was food!”

“I like them.” He picked one up and ate it for emphasis.

“Are you even normal to elf standards?”

“Yes… Well, mostly.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus thought that Robbie was taking this very well. He should have known better. Just because he had eaten some fruit didn’t mean that he wasn’t working on a scheme. Robbie’s plan was to sneak into the airship while Sportacus was asleep and steal the spell book. Maybe, he could find a way to reverse this. Then, he could tell the hero’s little secret and get him out of town.

Robbie climbed the ladder with some difficulty. There was a slight wind that made the ladder shake just enough to set him on edge. Once he was to the top, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“How do I get this to open?” He asked himself. The airship seemed to here him as the hatch opened and slid down. The villain stepped over carefully and let the hatch raise back up. He held back a yelp when his new tail got caught when the thing closed. His mouth gapped for a moment at the pain as he tugged at the tail. The hatch finally released him, letting him fall to the floor.

Robbie shut his eyes tight, expecting the hero to wake and find him. When the slight snoring didn’t stop, Robbie stood up and looked around for anything that looked like a bookshelf. When he finally found it, he stared at the mound of books that was shoved inside. This was possibly the most disorganized thing that he had ever seen. It looked as if when he tried to remove one, they would all come tumbling out.

“Let’s get this over with,” he muttered. The book was easy to find as it was the largest one. He grabbed it and pulled gently. Surprisingly, it slid out with little difficulty. The hardest part was holding the heavy thing up.   
  
Robbie went back to the hatch and whispered for it to open, giving one last glance to the sleeping elf. The hatch slid down. Next, he reached over and grabbed onto the rope. He refused to look down as he transitioned over. Moving carefully, he went down the ladder while still clutching the book to his chest. He was ten feet from being down when his footing slipped.

Robbie screamed as he fell to the ground below. He landed hard on his rear, book falling a few feet from him. His face contorted in pain as he fell to his side. Pain radiated through his tail as he gave whines of distress. Up above, Sportacus’s crystal was going off.

“Ouchie,” Robbie whined as Sportacus landed next to him.

“What happened?” Sportacus asked. “What are you doing here?” He saw the book next to Robbie and gave him a disappointed look.

“I think I broke it,” Robbie said, hands at his backside. Sportacus bent over and ran his hand over the fox tail.

“You may have sprained it, but it’s not broken… Now, would you like to tell me what you were doing?” He wasn’t shocked when Robbie shook his head. He pulled the villain up by the back of his shirt like a cat. Sportacus looked up when he saw a light click on in one of the houses.

“I think I heard something, Uncle Milford,” he heard Stefanie say. He looked to Robbie with a panicked expression. The villain had his tail and ears on full display. Sportacus scoped up the book Robbie had dropped and started back up the ladder, villain in tow.

The hatch closed just before the young girl was out of her house. When she didn’t see anything, she went back inside. In the airship, Robbie was tossed at the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Walking around without any cover for your tail or ears? You’re going to get both of us run out of town!” Sportacus yelled. Robbie scooted back slightly, avoiding hurting his tail any farther.

“Well, then I guess your plan wasn’t very good was it?” Robbie backed farther away when Sportacus gave a low growl and bared his teeth. That was a new one. It didn’t settle well with Robbie. “I-I’m sorry.” Robbie muttered. Sportacus gave a frustrated sigh and let the threatening look fall. The villain curled in on himself when Sportacus sat next to him on the bed.

“I don’t know what to do with you, Robbie.”

“…While you think it over,” he stood up. “I’ll just, uh, be at home.”

“You can forget about that. Until, I figure this out, you aren’t leaving my sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long.


	6. Chapter 6

“You can’t just keep me here!” Robbie blurted out.

“We don’t have to stay here. I just don’t trust you on your own,” Sportacus said. Robbie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I wanna go home.” He sounded like a child even to himself, but he didn’t care. He felt these circumstances were unfair. He hadn’t meant to find out Sportacus’s secret. Now, he was an elf, himself, and was being monitored like a criminal.

“Okay,” Sportacus responded. His voice softer. He wasn’t oblivious to how the man felt, but Sportacus was acting out of fear. This was his home. Of course, he couldn’t forget that this was Robbie’s home first. The villain watched with a pouting expression as Sportacus moved the airship closer to his lair before letting it still itself again. The sports elf called for the hatch to open before offering Robbie a hand.

“I can climb on my own!” Robbie snapped. Sportacus retracted his hand before starting down the ladder, spell book in toll. Robbie followed close behind. Sportacus was on the ground when Robbie slipped on the wrung that had betrayed him earlier. A yelp escaped him before he fell. Sportacus dropped his book in order to catch Robbie. The villain gave a huff and pushed him away.

Sportacus picked the book back up and caught the glare that Robbie was giving him. His grey eyes flickered to the book before back up to the elf. Sportacus knew what Robbie was thinking. So, he kept his mouth shut. The villain finally turned and started up the ladder to his hatch. He disappeared inside.

When Sportacus landed inside, he found Robbie sitting in his chair with a scowl. Sportacus glanced around for a second to see if there was another seat. There wasn’t. With a sigh, he dropped the book to the floor, flicked it open with his toe and stood on his hands over it.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Robbie commented. Sportacus paid him no mind. “You’re just going to ignore me now?” Sportacus shifted his weight to one hand and flipped the page.

“I’m just trying to figure this out.” The elf responded. Robbie curled more in on himself, pulling his feet into the chair.He stayed like that, head leaned to the side. Sportacus finally let himself rest on his stomach to read the book. Not long after that, he let his eyes shut. The sound of snoring made Robbie stir. This was his chance.

He slipped from the seat and down to where the book was. He gently pulled it away from the elf and turned it around. Sitting Indian style, he looked over the pages. Apparently, he couldn’t do anything about his situation. The spell lasted the full month with no way to reverse it. However, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t find a way to revenge on the elf. 


	7. Chapter 7

Robbie had made his potion for Sportacus and had hidden it away in some apple sauce. The only reason that he had had the opportunity to do this was because someone had needed Sportacus's help in town, and there was no way that he would have been expected to be able to keep up. So, he had been left to his own devices for about an hour.

Now, he just had to wait for the elf to return and tell him that he had a snack for him. Whether or not that he would trust him, Robbie wasn't sure. He yelped when the elf came flipping back into the lair.

"Here," Robbie said, shoving the small thing of apple sauce at him. Sportacus glanced down at it and back up at Robbie. "I made it because I thought I might like it... I don't." Sportacus took the offering but didn't move to eat any yet.

"I'll eat some later. I'm not very hungry right now." He sat it down and didn't notice the look that Robbie gave him before slinking back to his fluffy chair. Sportacus started doing push ups. Robbie watched him while propping his chin on his hand.

"Why aren't they allowed to know what you are?" Robbie asked, shocking the elf slightly.

"Because... I'm one of the hidden folk." He paused in his pushups for a second before going again.

"Is that really it? You don't seem like the kind that would normally use a potion on someone and kidnap them just to keep something hidden." Sportacus stopped again.

"...This stays between you and me."

"Do I have a choice?" Sportacus just rolled his eyes at that before taking a deep breath.

"I'm... Afraid because humans finding out about elves is what got my parents killed." Sportacus answered. He saw Robbie tense up with the answer. The elf kept going. "I don't remember much. Just a man barging into our home. I ran and hid in one of the closets. He found me and pulled me outside. I just... There was blood everywhere."

"Where did he take you?" Robbie asked, his voice quieter.

"He took me to work in the mines with the other elf children he had taken."

"...Why elves?"

"No one would come looking for us." After that, they were quiet. Robbie was lost in his own thoughts and wasn't paying attention to the other man.

"Robbie, what did you put in this?" Sportacus questioned. The villain looked up to see the elf holding the apple sauce with a few spoonfuls missing. His eyes flickered to the small cup and back to the elf's face with a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry." He said and stood up when Sportacus started to sway. His eyes rolled back, and the apple sauce and spoon fell from his hand. Robbie caught him before he fell forward, barely able to hold the hero up. With difficulty, he moved him to the chair before sitting on the floor next to it. "This was a bit more cruel than I thought it would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the backstory that I saw from the plays where Sportacus was an orphan and forced to work in the mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus woke up in the orange chair and blinked himself awake. Robbie had drifted off in his place in the floor. While he slept, his head rested against Sportacus's knee. He shifted slightly and woke the sleeping villain.   
  
"Robbie, what did you do?" Sportacus asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and moved to a mirror. Robbie watched him without answering. "Really? What did you do?" Sportacus asked again when he didn't see anything different in his appearance.   
  
Robbie considered not telling him at all. It would be a while before he figured it out. Instead, he stood with a sigh. Pinching the top of the man's hat, he pulled it off. Sportacus looked again. His blond hair fell as it always did, but his ears were not the same. Where they were usually pointed, they were rounded.

"You turned me into a human?" He asked, getting a nod.

"I wanted to show you how annoying this is for me. But, I can't exactly turn you into a different kind of elf." Robbie answered before Sportacus could ask why. He twisted Sportacus's hat slightly in his hands. "I didn't know about your parents. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done this."

"That's why you looked so guilty." Sportacus understood now. Robbie thought it was going to hurt him to be the same kind as the man who killed his parents. "Robbie, I don't hate all humans. If I did, I wouldn't stay in Lazytown."

"Still," was the only response that Robbie gave.

"What is turning me human supposed to do?"

"...Annoy you," Robbie answered. He kicked absentmindedly at nothing on the floor. This was supposed to be something that got under the hero's skin. But he had to show some inkling of concern and ruin it. The little smile on Sportacus's face was bugging him more than anything.

Sportacus looked down when his crystal started beeping. He started running without bothering to grab his cap back from the villain. There was no need for it now. Robbie watched as Sportacus climbed quickly out of his lair before sighing and falling into his seat.   
  
Then, Robbie thought of something. He was still an elf while Sportacus was a human. What if Sportacus opened his mouth and told the town what he was now. His stomach turned at the thought. He had given his enemy a way to get rid of him. He should have thought this through more.

* * *

  
Sportacus ran through the town, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. Then, he saw what was the problem. Trixie was about to run over something on her scooter. Sure enough, her front wheel hit it, and she fell over the front. Sportacus jumped over one of the walls that lined the park before sliding on his back to catch the girl. She fell on his chest with no injury.

"Thanks, Sportacus," she said and crawled off.

"No problem," he responded, jumping to his feet and placing his fists against his hips.

"Hey, Sportacus, are you okay?" Ziggy asked from where he was playing.

"Never better," he answered before realizing what he was referring to. For the first time, he was out of breath and breathing heavily. He sighed and silently cursed Robbie. Maybe there was more to being human than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave this over the past couple of days. I got caught up doing other stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Sportacus thought that being out of breath was going to be the end of his problems. That was proven incorrect when he went to bed that night. He had never had to deal with tossing and turning before in his life aside from when Robbie tried to sabotage that.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time before finally looking to a clock. His eyes widen. It was three in the morning. How had this happened? Why couldn't he sleep? Was this normal?

Sitting up, he knew that he had to do something. Robbie might have an answer. He was usually still up now, right? Sportacus left his airship and went to the villain's lair. He knocked but didn't get an answer. With a frustrated groan, he knocked again.

"Robbie, I need your help," he called, still knocking on the hatch. After a long moment, a bleary eyed Robbie pushed the hatch open.

"What are you doing! I've actually been able to sleep recently, and you're ruining it!" The villain snapped. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I can't sleep. I wanted to know if you knew a way to help." Sportacus responded. He hadn't meant to be rude. He was just desperate. Robbie sighed and disappeared inside. Sportacus shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Are you coming or not, Sportacok?" Robbie called. Sportacus entered the lair to see Robbie walking down a hallway that he hadn't been aware of. He followed to a room that didn't seem like it had been opened in a while. There were a few paintings and a large bed.

"Why don't you use this?" He asked as Robbie turned down the covers and adjusted a few things.

"It's not my bed."

"Huh?"

"It's the room my mother stays in when she comes to hide-er- visit."

"Hide from what?" Sportacus asked tentatively. Robbie glared at him just the same.

"Don't get nosey." Robbie shoved him down on the bed. It was a lot softer than what he had in the airship. He felt like he was sinking into it while Robbie stalked off to the cabinet in the corner. He came back with two capsules and shoved them at the other man. "I'm sure mother won't notice a few of these missing."

Sportacus took them and swallowed. He laid back and shifted under the covers. Robbie gave him one last glare before he started to leave.

"Robbie."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"...Oh...whatever."

* * *

  
Robbie came back at nearly noon to find the hero snoozing, wrapped up in the covers. He rolled his eyes before stepping forward. "I hate to ruin the nap, but it's time to get up." Sportacus groaned loudly at that. "Don't be a baby, and get up."

"I thought you liked people being lazy." He whined.

"I do, but those little rats in town are going to start worrying about you. So, get up." When the man recoiled back under the covers, Robbie picked up the second pillow and smacked him over the head with it.

"Hey... Stupid elf."

"I heard that!" Robbie hit him again, a little harder. "And that's my line!"

"Just give me five more minutes."

"Hmm... Nope."

SMACK

"I know how to shut you up."

SMACK

"Then, do it."

SMACK

Sportacus bolted up and wrapped an arm around Robbie's waist. The villain yelped as he was yanked into the bed. One of Sportacus's hand found the upper part of Robbie's ear while the other traced fingers through the fur on the fox tail. Robbie went to fight back but found it too soothing. Instead, he went limp.

"That feels nice," he muttered. Robbie blinked a few times and made himself focus. "Get off me!" With a shove, the hero was in the floor.

"Fine, I'll get up!"

"Someone's a grouch as a human." His point was made further by sportacus sticking his tongue out at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie almost found it funny watching the hero shuffle through his living room with his eyes still nearly shut. The only thing that kept him from that was the underlying feeling that this hero was going to get him kicked out of town. It might have been far fetched, but maybe not as much as he felt like. What better way to get someone to stop trying to get rid of you than getting rid of them first?

"How do you do this?" Sportacus asked with a yawn. His hair was ruffled from it rubbing on his pillow. He sat down at the table that Robbie had in his kitchen area. So, he wasn't apparently going to leave right away. Hopefully, those brats wouldn't come looking for him here.

"Coffee," Robbie answered setting down two cups on the table. The liquid was such a light brown, it was almost white.

"Isn't coffee brown?" Sportacus asked. That's what he thought, but he had never had to drink it before. He could have misinformation.

"Not if you drink it right." Robbie responded, sitting down himself. He'd made one with a lot of milk while the other had a lot of milk and sugar. He couldn't have sugar, but Sportacus could now. The hero might as well enjoy it while he can.

"Is there anything else I should know about being human other than I'm always tired?" Sportacus asked. Robbie shrugged grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the table. "See, fruit isn't so bad." He added with a half smile at Robbie.

"It's still horrible. It's just sweeter than vegetables." Sportacus made a slightly disappointed noise before sipping his coffee.

"You put a lot of milk in this," he commented while Robbie was lifting his own cup to his lips. He paused to respond.

"Milk and sugar," Robbie said before taking a sip. Sportacus was momentarily aware that his own coffee didn't taste very sweet before Robbie's forehead fell to smack the edge of the table. That's why it wasn't sweet. Sport lifted the villain's head and put the apple he had been eating in his mouth.

After a moment, Robbie was leaning up again on his own, a slight blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat out of embarrassment before switching their cups and taking a sip out of the coffee that was supposed to have been his to start with. He was just going to play off the fact that he had just knocked himself out and pretend it never happened.

Robbie ignored Sportacus as he silently looked over at his forehead to see if he had hurt himself. He also ignored the slight pain in his head. However, he couldn't pretend that he didn't notice when Sportacus pressed a napkin to his head.

"You nicked yourself," Sportacus commented, hand still pressed against the villain's forehead. Robbie took the napkin and smacked his hand away.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you. Just drink your coffee!" He snapped. Sportacus did as he was told though. His lips puckered slightly at how sweet it was. "Too much?"

"Just a little."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter to distract me. One of my friends has news to tell me, but I won't see her until later.


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie sat on the par bench and watched as Sportacus did his usual routines of jumping around and various exercises. Robbie was sprawled out, his arms hung over the back while his legs were stretched out in front, ankles crossed. He's settled with wearing the same outfit as before, hat pushed down over his ears.

Now, the hero was hoping up and down with a frustrated look. Robbie was curious, but not enough to ask. Sport stopped for a moment to give an aggravated sigh. Then, his bouncing continued.

"I'll bite. What are you upset about?" Robbie caved.

"Why?"

Bounce

"Can't"

Bounce

"I"

Bounce

"Jump?" He asked. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you call what you're doing right now?" The villain questioned. Sportacus sighed.

"Everything that I've done has been less than what I usually do. I can't jump as high, run as fast, or do as many pushups." He was frustrated. "I bet I can't lift as much either."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to take it easy until you're back to your normal self." Sportacus ignored him. There had to be a way to cope with this. He was just weaker because he was human, right? Or maybe it was because he hadn't eaten today. He looked around until he saw an apple hanging one one of the trees.

"Maybe, I just need sportscandy." Sportacus commented and moved over towards the tree. "I can jump from that wall and land on the branch." He was more talking to himself, but Robbie was still listening. He figured that watching Sportacus try to jump around while in a weakened state could be funny.

Robbie stood and walked over to the wall that Sportacus was referring to and watched. Sportacus started his run and jumped onto the wall. He dismounted quickly but not very effectively. Instead of landing on the branch, he smacked directly into it, knocking the wind out of himself.

Robbie barked out a laugh as Sportacus clung to the branch and tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he felt his grip slip, leaving him clawing at it like a cat who has been declawed. He let out at a yelp as he fell, expecting to hit the ground. Instead, he felt an arm catch him under his shoulders and another under his legs.

"Looks like the roles are reversed. Huh, Sportadrop?" Robbie laughed, still holding the hero whose cheeks were turning a bit red. Robbie sat him down on his feet before looking towards the apple that was still hung in the tree. "If you're weaker, I wonder if I could..." He stopped talking before moving to the base of the tree.

Robbie jumped, pushing a foot off the trunk and grabbing the branch that Sport had slammed into. Lifting himself, he grabbed the fruit before dropping to the ground. He handed the sportscandy to the hero before sitting on the small wall behind them.

"I guess being an elf has its perks," Sportacus commented, twisting the stem of the apple idly.

"I suppose. I just want to eat cake again." Sportacus bit into the apple, exceedingly disappointed that it didn't give him a burst of energy like it usually would have. "Are you coming back to sleep tonight?"

"...I hadn't thought about it. I might." His pride was a little hurt. Right now, Robbie was probably stronger than him, and the man always strived to be lazy.

"You might as well. That way you don't come and wake me up again." Robbie commented. Sportacus nodded, not really looking at anything. Robbie's nose twitched, slightly. He could tell what Sportacus was thinking, and wasn't sure what to do about it. Should he help him or leave him to pity himself.

Robbie straightened his back out a little. "Why don't you go play with those brats for a while. I'm sure that'll get you to stop pouting." Robbie crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay?" He asked, which finally earned him a nod from the hero. "Good."

* * *

  
Robbie was almost passed out in his chair by the time that Sportacus came down the chute. Robbie gave a yelp and jumped but played it off. Sportacus seemed to be in a much better mood.

"What's got you so smiley?" Robbie asked.

"Stephanie did her first front flip," the hero answered excitedly. Robbie refrained from rolling his eyes as he stood up. They walked towards the bedroom that Sportacus had stayed in the night before, Sportacus chatting happily as they walked.

Once they were in there, Robbie straightened things out a little. He'd been searching through some things while Sportacus was gone. He crouched down to pick up a picture frame that had been fallen at some point. Looking at it, he saw a picture of his mother. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Sportacus asked. Robbie chewed on his lower lip.

"...She hides from my father."

"What?"

"You asked who my mother hides from. She comes here to hide from my father." Robbie answered again. Sportacus wasn't sure why he was telling him this. However, he knew that Robbie needed to say it. He sat down next to Robbie on the bed.

"Why?"

"He um... He hits her. He used to hit me too, but I ran away. My mother is the only one who knows where I am."

"Robbie, I'm sorry." Sportacus placed a hand on his shoulder. Robbie sat the frame back down on the nightstand and sighed.

"I don't really know why I told you. It's not like you're going to care." He went to get up, but Sportacus kept him from leaving.

"I do care. I consider you my friend, Robbie. You can tell me whatever you need to." Robbie didn't look convinced. "I know that we haven't really been on good terms recently, but I really do care." Robbie sighed and looked at the ground. Sportacus leaned over and gave the man a hug. Robbie didn't hug him back, but he did lean into the hug.

"I guess that we could try being friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like it's rambling a bit, but i still like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow, Robbie sharing something about himself had turned into a share fest for the both of them. They both were leaned up against the headboard, telling things about their childhood. Some things were good while others were a bit sad and difficult to say.

Eventually, the two had slid down to where they were laying down to be more comfortable. Robbie was still muttering something about a sibling, barely keeping his eyes open. Sportacus was slipping off to sleep.

"So, he ended up tearing a hole in his pants. Of course, I had to sow it up for him so mom wouldn't get mad. He had always teased me about my skills with clothes, but he never did after that." Robbie finished his story, his voice barely above a whisper at this point. He turned his head to look at Sportacus when he heard a faints snore come from his side.

Robbie blinked blearily as he examined his features. The hero looked so peaceful right now. It seemed odd considering how close he was to the villain. After years of Robbie trying to get the man to leave, here he was, trusting enough to sleep in his enemies presence.

At some point in his examination, Robbie had let his eyes drift shut. He knew that he should get up but couldn't seem to get himself to. The bed seemed too soft, and his limbs felt weighed down. So, he settled for drifting off right there.

He woke up some time before the hero, his face seemingly inches from the other man. Looking up, he could see that they had both drifted towards the center of the bed. He started to shift away and noticed the hand that was on his hip. Robbie grabbed Sportacus's wrist and moved the hand away gently, idly wondering how long it had been there.

He got out of the bed, careful not to wake him, and ventured to the kitchen. Sportacus woke a few minutes later and shifted to where he was laying on his back. He had woken up during the night and found Robbie curled up in the middle of the bed. Before he could think better of it, Sportacus had moved closer to him and placed his hand on Robbie's hip. He fell back asleep not long after.

He wouldn't lie to himself. He was enjoying his time with Robbie and didn't really want it to stop. However, he knew that once they were both back to normal, there wouldn't be much reason to talk to one another. He knew that Robbie was talking to him out of fear that he would get Robbie kicked out and wouldn't try to convince himself otherwise. Oh well, he guessed it was best to just enjoy it while he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie was watching from his spot on the park bench while Sportacus played with the kids. He wanted to take a nap, but he didn't trust the hero enough to be alone with the kids. He wasn't entirely sure as to what the kids would do, but he didn't need them blabbing to their parents.

He was a little suspicious when he saw the pink haired girl pull Sportacus to the side. She said something to him, and Sportacus glanced over at Robbie. There was a small smile that tried to tug at him lips, but the hero wouldn't let it. Sportacus shook his head. They went back to playing, leaving Robbie very uncomfortable.

After a while, they finished their game of basketball and started home. Stephanie gave Sportacus a look when she saw him leaving with Robbie. Sport shook his head and saw her giggle.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked the man who was walking on his hands next to him.

"Oh, there was a little misunderstanding with Stephanie." Sportacus answered.

"L-like what?"  
  
"She um. She asked if you and I were dating." Robbie stopped walking for a moment. "I told her that we were just working some things out."

"Why would she think that?" Sportacus flipped over to where he was walking next to the villain.

"Well," Sport started. "We know what we're doing, but to other people, it looks kind of like we moved in together." He saw Robbie's nose and lip twitch. His face took on a pink tinge. The thought had never crossed his mind. Now, that it was, he was a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what to do about this," Robbie muttered. Sportacus gave a shrug.

"I don't know that there is anything to do about it. You don't trust me on my own, and I can't blame you, because I wouldn't trust you by yourself. So, the only thing we can do is deal with it."

"I-I guess."

They made it back to the hatch of Robbie's lair and went inside. Robbie found his spot in his fluffy orange chair while Sportacus went to the bedroom. It was a little early for sleep, but he didn't know what else to do. So, he started doing push ups in the corner.  
  
Robbie leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. People thought that Sportacus had moved in with him. It wasn't the fact that they believed it that bothered him. It was how easily they had believed it. There was no real questioning. Just one question from pink haired girl.

Had he been too easy on the hero? Was it really that easy to believe that he was in a relationship with his enemy? He sighed, his tail flicking back and forth in his agitation. What made it worse was that he had no desire to be meaner to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I've been busy.


	14. Chapter 14

Sportacus was speaking to the mayor. So, Robbie was lingering behind them. He didn't know what he would do if Sportacus said something. It wasn't like he could just pull him away without looking suspicious.

"So, I've been wondering, what would you do if there was an elf in your town?" Sportacus asked, making Robbie freeze.

"I can't have that in my town. So, I'd have to ask them to leave." Sportacus gave a smirk and looked at Robbie. The villain tried to bolt but had his wrist grabbed. The hat was pulled off his head, exposing his pointed ears.

"No," Robbie gasped as Sportacus held onto him, making him kneel down where he stood. He felt like a caged animal.

"Mr. Rotten, I had no idea. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to be out of town by tomorrow.

"No," Robbie said again, Sportacus pulled him to his feet. "No! You can't do this," he cried as the other man pulled him by his wrist like a child. Robbie looked back at the mayor. "No, no, no, no!"

Quiet 'no's were all that Sportacus could hear from the sleeping villain. His face was scrunched up as he shifted in his orange chair. Sportacus leaned down and placed his hand on Robbie's wrist.

"Robbie, wake up. Wake up," he said gently. Sportacus reached forward with his other hand and lifted Robbie chin. "Robbie?" He called again. Finally, the villain's eyes opened. They were confused at first before filling with anger. "Ouch!" Robbie had hit him in the chest.

"You think you can just run me out of town! Well, think again!" Robbie yelled, swinging at him. Sportacus caught his arm. "You stupid, elf! I'll take you with me!" He swung with his free hand only for it to be caught as well. Sportacus spun him around to where Robbie's back was to him and held onto him tightly.

"Robbie, no one is trying to run you out of town," Sportacus stated, hoping this would help calm him down. Robbie struggled against him. He was a lot stronger than normal, but the other man wasn't budging.

"You told the mayor! He said I had to leave by tomorrow! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tears were streaming down his face at this point, and the fight was nearly gone out of him.

"Robbie, it was just a nightmare. No one said anything to the mayor. You haven't been asked to leave." His voice was soft and calming, but Robbie didn't seem to believe him. He squirmed in the hero's arms.

"Y-you're lying. You're trying to play with my head. When I go out there, he'll tell me to leave again." He was sobbing at this point with an ache in his chest. Despite what Sportacus was saying, he felt like he was being kicked out of his home. Sportacus spun him around, holding onto his wrist.

"Robbie look at me... It was just a nightmare. I don't want you to leave town. I wouldn't say anything to the mayor." Robbie hiccuped through his tears before relaxing a little.

"I-it felt real," he muttered.

"I know, Robbie," Sportacus said back. He let go of Robbie's wrists and cupped Robbie's face, his thumbs wiping away some of his tears. After a moment, Sportacus moved to sit in the orange chair and pulled the villain with him. Robbie went without a fight. He curled up next to Sportacus in the chair, his head leaned against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I hit you," he muttered, his fox tail curling to lay in both of their laps.

"It's okay," Sport responded, his fingers trailing through the fur on his tail to get him to relax. "It's still late, if you want to go back to sleep. I only came in here because I heard you talking in your sleep."

Robbie made a noise before leaning up. He reached over Sportacus and pulled the lever to lift the foot rest. The back of the seat reclined quickly, making Robbie fall back against the hero. Instead of getting off of him, Robbie wrapped his arms around him while laying his head on his chest.

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"Your secret is safe with me." Sportacus let his arms trail around Robbie's waist. Before he thought better of it, he pressed his lips to Robbie's forehead. He didn't look at the blush, but he could feel the heat from Robbie's face on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Sportacus had just laid there, fingers moving through the fur on Robbie's tail. He could almost feel the villain relaxing in his arms. It was a short time before Robbie gave a final sigh and went back to sleep, his head moving with the rise and fall of Sportacus's chest.

Now, Sportacus was facing a new problem. There was a warmth filling him, and he was almost certain that he knew what it was. He had known that his feelings for Robbie were changing, but he hadn't anticipated this shift. However, the feeling of the taller man pressed against him was making it blatantly obvious.

The hero sighed before pressing a soft kiss to Robbie's forehead. He shifted slightly, arms wrapping around the man's waist to hold him close. Then, he closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

Robbie woke up a few hours later when the sun was coming up. Since, he had been turned into an elf, it seemed as if his sleep cycle had fixed itself. Since, Sportacus had turned human, his had broken. So, the villain woke up in the sleeping man's arms. Usually, his first reaction would have been to bolt away. However, now, it seemed like he would much rather curl up closer and hold him back.

Robbie sighed, staring at Sportacus. His features were so soft and serene. Robbie bit his lower lip in thought. After a sigh, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the hero's cheek lightly. He didn't want to wake him. Then, he leaned his head back down to rest on his shoulder.

"You're so worried about me, but what do I do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short and if there are any errors. I wrote this while I was half asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It'd been a little over a week since Robbie had been turned into an elf. So, his time like this wasn't even halfway over yet. He supposed that he should try to enjoy the situation while he could. One thing that he hadn't even considered yet was that he probably had magic.

Now, how he was supposed to tap into that, he wasn't sure. He settled for aiming his fingertips towards a vase and trying to concentrate on it. He could feel an energy flowing through him that he hadn't noticed before. Now, he if he just focus on that, he figured that he could pick the case up.

A soft purple light left his fingertips and traveled to the vase. It wrapped around the neck of it. Instead of lifting like he had planned, it shattered, sending pieces of glass flying across the room. Robbie gave a shrill scream and ducked for cover.

Sportacus woke up from the sound. He bolted up from shock and saw the villain hunkered down on the floor. The hero rushed to his side and examined the room to figure out what had happened.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Sportacus tugged Robbie back up to his feet.

"I'm fine, but I'm never doing that again."

"What were you doing?"

"I was, um... Trying to use magic." Now that he was saying it, he felt silly. "I was trying to pick up the vase, but I messed up."

"What happened?"

"It exploded," Robbie responded. Sportacus furrowed his brow. That shouldn't have happened.  
  
"How did you try to lift it?" Sportacus asked.

"I just aimed my hand at it and tried to concentrate. I guess I didn't do it hard enough."

"No, Robbie. Magic is a lot more relaxed than that. You have to be more natural with it." Before Robbie knew what was happening, the hero had run over to the kitchen and had picked up and apple. He walked over to where the vase had been and sat the fruit down. Next, he went back to Robbie. "Try it again,"

"No thanks. I don't want to get apple sauce everywhere," Robbie said as he straightened out his vest. Sportacus rolled his eyes before gently moving the villain's wrist to aim his hand.

"You'll do fine. Just try to be natural."

"I was human a week ago. There's nothing natural about this."

"Just try it." Robbie sneered slightly at that but did as he was instructed. He straightened his arm out and looked at the apple. "Softer," Sportacus instructed him. Robbie let his arm relax slightly. The light seeped from his fingertips again before wrapping around the fruit. "Now just..." instead of instructing Robbie, he placed his hand under Robbie's and lifted it gently. The apple followed suit and lifted from the table.

"I-I did it," Robbie muttered to himself before letting the apple drop again. It took him a moment to notice that his hand was still in the hero's or to notice the fond look he was getting from the other man. He looked over but still the almost loving look on his face remained. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Sportacus asked, finally moving away.

"Nothing." Robbie replied. Still that look was going to stay with him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that you can tell a lot about how someone feels by how they look at you. It's rarely something that we do consciously.


	17. Chapter 17

The look that Sportacus had given him was still in the back of his brain. He must have misunderstood what it had meant. There was no way that the hero was starting to feel what Robbie did. Not that Robbie was fully letting himself admit that he was starting to like Sportacus.

He was seated on a park bench while Sportacus ran around with the kids. He'd never understand why the elf wanted to play around as much as he did. He cringed a little when he thought that maybe it was because he had spent so much time with kids when he was in the mine. Robbie shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He didn't like thinking about what the elf had gone through.

"Sportacus, are you okay?" Stefanie asked. Robbie looked up to see Sportacus doubled over and trying desperately to catch his breath. Well, that was what he got for constantly flipping around and doing tricks. He needed to learn that he had limitations, at least for the moment.

"I'm fine," Sportacus wheezed out. His face was red and sweat covered. She'd never seen him like this. Something had to be wrong. "I'm gonna sit down for a minute." He moved over to sit next to Robbie.

"You look like you're dying," Robbie said. Sportacus only gave him a look. He'd used all of his words on Stefanie. "You've got to learn your limits." Sportacus took a deep breath before looking over.

"I'm not used to having any." He went back to huffing for air. Robbie gave him a concerned look. Wouldn't it be ironic if Sportacus's human form had asthma? The sound of the hero breathing heavily was tugging at something in Robbie. He barley noticed the pale light leave himself and move to Sportacus's chest. The hero's breathing immediately cleared up.

Sportacus went back to the kids and started playing again. This time, he was a bit more careful. Robbie hadn't really used magic on Sportacus, had he? He definitely hadn't meant to. However, the look that Stefanie told him otherwise.


	18. Chapter 18

Sportacus hadn't noticed what Robbie had done. Sure, he knew that he had recovered his breathing rather quickly, but he thought that may have just been something typical of humans. The fact that Robbie seemed on edge never fazed him. He just thought that he was being grumpy.

The day was ending. So, the two of them were getting ready for bed. Sportacus was doing his best to go to sleep at the same time he did when he was an elf but was finding it rather difficult. So, he was getting himself tired out an hour ahead of time but doing exercises in the living room.

"Wasn't the near death experience enough?" Robbie asked. He was in his orange chair with a magazine in his hands.

"I've just got to get used to moving around is all." Sportacus responded. Robbie scoffed and rolled his eyes. The hero paid no mind to it. He simply kept doing push ups before moving into a hand stand. Once he was up, he started raising and lowering himself. He was oblivious to Robbie gazing over the top of his magazine to watch him as he moved about.

The two were interrupted when there was a knock on the hatch. They both looked up before locking eyes. Robbie had his ears and tail on full display. He couldn't be seen like this. He dropped the magazine before bolting out of the room. No sooner than he was out of the room, Stephanie opened the hatch and peered inside.

"How are you, Stefanie?" Sportacus called. The young girl climbed down the ladder before looking up at the hero. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask Robbie a question," Stefanie answered, glancing around the room. "Where is he?"

"He's busy." The young girl squinted at the man slightly. "Would you like me to ask him and tell you what he says tomorrow?" Sportacus was trying to get rid of her, and she knew it. The question was why.

"Sportacus, what's going on?" Stefanie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing's going on." He responded. It didn't feel good lying to one of his friends, but he had too much at stake right now. "I'm going to get a water." Moving over to the fridge, he kept his gaze on Stefanie. He couldn't let her wander off and find Robbie. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. Stefanie glanced down at the bottle while he unscrewed the cap. "I don't know why you're worried, Stefanie."

"Wait, Sportacus. That's n-," she stopped when the hero took a big gulp of what looked like lemonade. Sportacus tasted the sweet drink and froze. He couldn't say that it had been naturally sweetened because she knew better. He couldn't fake a sugar melt down because he had waited too long. What was he supposed to do?

"...Uh...I'm going to just go find Robbie," he said, setting the bottle down and running away. He found the other man hiding under the bed, his tail swishing back and fourth slightly from fear. "Robbie, we have a problem."

"I know. Now, get rid of her." He hissed back.

"I can't. I just drank lemonade in front of her."

"So?"

"It has sugar, Robbie. I don't know how to tell her that I can have sugar... Why are you under the bed?"

"I panicked." He answered. "Give me something to cover my ears." Robbie started to crawl out from under the bed, pulling the blanket around him to hide that he had a tail. The only thing Sportacus could find was his blue hat to shove over Robbie's head.

"Robbie?" Stefanie asked, turning the corner. "Why are you wearing Sportacus's hat?" She questioned. Robbie opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he couldn't think of a decent lie.

"His ears were cold." Sportacus interjected. Robbie shifted to look at the shorter man. He bit his lower lip, showing his buck teeth for a moment.

"Y-yes. I was cold. That's why I'm wearing this." He shook the blanket slightly for emphasis. Stefanie looked at the men as if they had both grown a second head.

"What's going on? Sportacus has been acting weird, and now, you are too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sportacus hasn't been able to move like he could a week ago without losing his breath. And, I just saw him eat sugar without passing out."

"Maybe, he's just gotten used to sugar, and it's making him lazy... Maybe, that's what all of you should do." Robbie said, getting a slap on the back from the other man. "Or not."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"At the park earlier. Sportacus was having trouble breathing. There was this weird light that went from you to him. Then, he got better. What was that?" Stefanie questioned. Sportacus gave Robbie a look. Had he used magic to help him breath easy. Robbie looked panicked.

"You must just be seeing things. I have no idea what you're talking about." The small girl stepped towards him.

"You're hiding something. You did something to Sportacus. It's almost like you're controlling him, somehow. Maybe a new invention." Sportacus felt slightly guilty at Robbie being accused like this. "But why would you do this instead of just making him leave town."

"I am not controlling him." Robbie snapped. "And it's time for you to leave, little girl. It's not polite for you to barge into someone's home and start accusing them." He moved to shoo the girl out the door but froze. He hadn't realized that Sportacus was standing on his blanket. So, now, the fabric was laying on the floor with the fox tail on full display.

"What?" Was all that came out of the girl's mouth. Robbie stared at her in horror. He was going to be kicked out of town. Not only that, since Sportacus was still human, he'd be permitted to stay. The thought made his stomach churn. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Get out," Robbie muttered. No one moved. Robbie pulled the hat off his head and shoved it at Sportacus. Stefanie looked at the pointed ears before she and Sportacus were shoved out the door. "I said GET OUT."

"Robbie, wait," Sportacus tried to hold him back for a moment. He found that Robbie was using his new found strength against him. There was no way that he'd be able to keep him still enough that he would listen to him right now.

"No," Robbie responded. He lifted a hand at the two, a ring or purple light surrounding them. The next thing they knew, they were outside.

"What was that?" Stefanie asked. "What is Robbie?"

"...H-He's an elf, and it's my fault."

"Huh?"

"I turned Robbie into an elf."

"How? Why?"

"...I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you'll keep this a secret."


	19. Chapter 19

They didn't see Robbie for a week. Sportacus had tried repeatedly to get the villain to open the hatch to the lair, but it was sealed shut. Stefanie had gone as well to attempt to explain that she wasn't going to tell anyone that Robbie was an elf. Unfortunately, he didn't seem willing to listen.

Sportacus couldn't really blame him. He was probably scared that the town had already been told and that they were waiting for him to come out to make him leave town. While Sportacus kept trying to get Robbie, Stefanie tried to find out what exactly would happen if the town found out about Robbie or Sportacus. Apparently, the town would vote on if they could stay. One vote meant the person had to leave.

She didn't fully trust Bessie to not vote Robbie out of town. She also didn't trust Robbie to not vote Sportacus out. It didn't help with what all Sportacus had done to the man to keep him quiet.

"Robbie, please open the hatch. No one is trying to get you to leave." Sportacus said, standing next to the entrance of the lair.

"I don't believe you!" Robbie yelled back. Sportacus sighed and sank down to sit next to the hatch.

"Robbie, I promised you that I wouldn't get you kicked out of town."

"That pink haired girl knows. She could have told everyone all ready."

"You can't just hide, forever."

"I only have to hide until the months over. Then, no one will be able to make me leave." Robbie responded. From the sound of his voice, he was closer to the entrance but not close enough that he would actually open it for anyone. Sportacus sighed. He stood back up and placed a hand on the hatch.

"I can't make you come out, Robbie, but I really don't think that you should shut yourself out like this... Just.... If you feel like coming out, you know where to find me." He turned and left, leaving the villain in silence. Robbie waited for a moment before pushing the hatch up slightly. He could see the hero walking off in the distance. Lowering the hatch and locking it again, he let out a breath.

It was getting boring down here, but he couldn't get himself to leave just yet. There was always the thought in the back of his head that something would go wrong. It wasn't even a distrust for Sportacus anymore. It was more of a paranoia that something would happen with the rest of the town like it had with Stefanie.

Sportacus went about his days like usual. He'd play with the kids and save anyone if anything happened. It was another four days before he saw Robbie outside with a pillow. Sportacus was playing soccer with the kids but watched as the villain shuffled over to a bench and threw down the pillow.

"I'll be right back," Sportacus said before running over to the bench. Robbie looked up unsure of what to say. "Robbie, you decided to go outside."

"... I was bored," Robbie muttered. "What have I missed?" He asked, sitting down and leaning over on the pillow he had dropped. Sportacus gave him a smile before sitting next to him.

"Well, you missed the prank that Trixie pulled on Ms. Busybody." Sportacus stated. Robbie finally gave a smile back.

"What did she do?" Robbie asked. From across the field, the kids watched Sportacus talking to the villain.

"What's going on?" Ziggy asked. "I thought they didn't like each other?"

"It's pretty obvious they're crushing on each other." Trixie stated. Pixel looked over at her in shock. "What? Look at them. Sportacus keeps touching Robbie's arm."

"So?" Stingy asked.

"So, he wants to hold his hand. And Robbie keeps giving him that stupid grin every time he does it. They're both a couple of love sick nerds." Trixie explained. The kids all glanced at the pair for a moment. Robbie gave a loud chuckle which got a smile from the hero.

"Are they a couple?" Stingy asked.

"They don't even know that the other one likes them." Stefanie responded.

"Grown ups are dumb." Trixie stated. The group started playing soccer again when it was evident that Sportacus wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Sportacus and Stefanie were inside Robbie's bunker. Robbie was sitting in his orange chair, fiddling his thumbs. Sportacus was doing push ups while Stefanie looked at Robbie. This was the first time that she actually got to look at him since he had kicked her and Sportacus out.

"If you're an elf, why do you have a tail?" Stefanie asked.

"Apparently, some elves have those," Robbie responded. He finally let his hands rest on the arms of his chair. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked. It was obvious that he'd been worrying about for a while. Stefanie shook her head. "D-Did they even notice that I was gone?"

"Well, yeah. They've also noticed that you haven't tried to get rid of Sportacus for a while."

"They'll be getting suspicious soon." Robbie muttered that part to himself, but the other two heard it anyway.  
  
"Robbie, nobody is suspicious that you're an elf." He went back to fiddling with his thumbs. He wasn't going to stop worrying about this until he was human again. "Do you want to know what they think is going on?" Robbie looked up and her and stopped moving his hands. "They think that you and Sportacus are a couple now. The week that you were gone, Trixie said was because you two got into an argument."

"Why does everyone think we're together?" Sportacus chimed in. "I understand that we're around each other a lot right now, but it's not like we act like a couple."

"Right, how can anyone think I could be with someone whose always flipping around?" Robbie moved his arms to mock how Sportacus moved before folding them over his chest awkwardly. Stefanie looked between the two. Both had a pink tinge to their face while they tried to look at the other from the corner of their eye.

"Gee, i don't know." Stefanie rolled her eyes. These two were hopeless. The crystal on Sportacus's chest started flashing.

"Someone's in trouble," he said before hurrying out of Robbie's bunker. This left Robbie alone with Stefanie. He shifted uncomfortably when she moved to sit next to him on the chair.

"What do you want, pink girl?" Robbie asked, shifting away as much as he could.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robbie wrapped the tail around himself as a way of closing her out.

"Robbie, it's obvious that you like him." The villain scoffed at her.

"I do not."

"And it's obvious that he likes you." She added.

"He doesn't either." Robbie paused before shifting towards her a little. "If Sportaflop did like me... H-how would I know?" Stefanie laughed a little at that.

"Just the way he looks at you is enough to know. That and the way he touches your arm when you two are talking." Stefanie watched as Robbie lips form a soft smile and his cheeks took a slightly more red color. After a moment, he shook himself.

"Even if that were true, why do I have to tell him? Why can't he tell me?"

"Because, he still thinks that you hate him. He's not going to tell you."

"Have you had this little conversation of him?"

"I tried when you were gone for a week. He wouldn't stop to listen. Robbie, he was worried sick about you." Stefanie said. Robbie stared at her for a minute.

"He was worried?" Stefanie nodded. Robbie looked unsure of himself. The girl wasn't sure exactly what was going through his head. All she hoped was that she was getting through to him.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She asked. Robbie paused before looking at her.

"No, because there's nothing to talk about." Robbie responded. Stefanie sighed.

"Nothing's going to happen if you two keep lying to yourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something short for before i go to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Robbie had sat up for a while in his chair. He wasn't sure if Sportacus was coming back to sleep here again. He figured that after he had thrown him out, Sportacus would have gotten used to sleeping in his own airship again. Still a part of him wanted him to show up.

It was eight thirty already, and Robbie was getting drowsy. Really his body had started telling him to go to sleep half an hour ago, but his anxiousness was keeping him up. His eyes were about to shut when he heard a knock at the hatch. Robbie tried to ignore that he bolted from his chair to get to the ladder.

He pushed the hatch open to find Sportacus standing there. The hero gave him a small smile. Robbie started back down the ladder and motioned for the other man to follow. Sportacus followed him down.

"Couldn't sleep, sportasnore?" Robbie asked and got a head shake from the hero. Robbie went to the bedroom with him to straighten things up a bit. After he had finished moving some things around, Sportacus was seated on the bed while Robbie stood to the side.

He wondered if Stefanie was right. Maybe there could be something between them. All he had to do was ask him. He just needed to tell Sportacus that he needed to talk to him. Instead of speaking, he was standing there awkwardly with his heart pounding.

"The kids asked me if we were together." Sportacus stated, apparently not noticing how uncomfortable Robbie was at the moment.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth." Robbie panicked for a moment. Had Sportacus told that he was an elf? "I told them that we were trying to be friends but there wasn't any attraction between the two of us."

"Oh," Robbie felt something inside him sink a little. There wasn't a point in talking about it anymore. "I'm glad that's cleared up." He exited the room without another word. Sportacus laid back on the bed with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face. He wanted Robbie so much, but he couldn't let him know that. There was a strong chance that he'd lose even being the man's friend.

Robbie walked slowly back to his orange chair before curling up on it. He was more disappointed than he realized that he would be. How had he let himself want the hero so badly? At what point had the hatred gone away? Had he ever actually hated him to start with or was it just the fact that Sportacus always got in the way of him being lazy?

Robbie groaned and tried to get more comfortable. He hadn't noticed the footsteps leading into the room. When he heard a voice, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You're still awake?" Sportacus asked. Robbie looked up to see Sportacus standing there in his boxers and a white shirt.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Robbie questioned.

"I was getting a drink of water." Sportacus responded. He went about doing that while Robbie tried to curl back up in his chair. After Sportacus had gotten his water and finished in the kitchen, he stopped by Robbie. "If you wanted, you could sleep in there with me. I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

Robbie stared at him for a long moment. He finally nodded and stood up. The two walked back to the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Robbie kept his back to the hero. It was probably an hour later that he felt the hero shift slightly on the bed.

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked quietly. The villain stayed quiet. He was done talking for the night. "Robbie?" He asked again. When there was no response, Sportacus bit his lower lip. Robbie felt another shift on the bed before an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. His back was pressed firmly against Sportacus's chest. The hero cuddled close to him before relaxing.

Robbie stayed still through all of this. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. After a few minutes, he heard the hero snoring softly into the back of his shoulder.

"No attraction, huh?" Robbie muttered to himself with a smile. He let his eyes drift shut before going to sleep wrapped in the other man's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be a few more chapters of this before I wrap it up.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a few days since Robbie and Sportacus had fallen asleep together. Robbie had teased the other man about what had happened. Sportacus told Robbie that he must have moved over to him while he was asleep. Since Robbie had acted like he was asleep when it happened, Robbie just went along with it for now.

He thought that Stefanie was probably right about how Sportacus felt but was still a bit hesitant about it. He felt like there was always the chance that he was just a bit more cuddly than most would be. So, he was left examining everything the man did. Every time, he would write it off as something else entirely. Maybe he should wait.

Now, he was sitting on the park bench and watching as Sportacus played with one of the kids. He was slouched forward with his elbow propped on his knee with his hand tucked under his chin. He glanced up when he heard Stefanie walk over to him. She sat next to him, and he gave a low sigh before leaning back.

"You two still haven't talked yet, have you?" Stefanie asked. Robbie shook his head. His gaze still lingered on the hero.

"I don't know how to bring it up." Robbie muttered. Stefanie tried to not look shocked. She was just surprised that Robbie was willing to admit it. They sat quietly for a moment.

"What are you going to say to him?" Stefanie asked. He glanced over at her and gave a shrug.

"It's not very long before the two of us are back to normal."

"So?"

"So, he won't have a reason to speak to me anymore. I won't have a reason to talk to him either."

"You two can still talk. That's what friends do." Stefanie responded. Robbie sighed again. Stefanie gave him a concerned look. It was obvious that he was worrying himself sick over this. She wasn't really sure of what she could do. "Robbie, after you two are normal again, are you really going to go back to trying to get rid of him?"

"...Yes...No... I don't know what I'll do. It doesn't even matter what I say. He might just go along with it to keep me from telling his secret."

"That's not who Sportacus is. He's not going to play with your feelings."

"He turned me into an elf. You expect me to believe that?" He did have a point. Stefanie sighed. She wasn't going to get through to him. It was obvious that she was going to have to get Sportacus to tell Robbie how he felt.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sportacus," Stefanie said. She and the man were playing basketball by themselves. Sportacus stopped dribbling to look at her.

"Yes, Stefanie?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about Robbie." His expression shifted slightly. "Why have you two not talked about how you feel about each other?"

"What do you mean? Of course we have."

"You have?"

"Of course, we said that'd we would try to be friends." He bounced the ball a little before throwing it into the basket. Stefanie caught the rebound.

"That's not what I mean." She threw the ball back to him. "I mean the fact that you two like each other."

"Friends do like each other."

"I mean romantically." Sportacus threw mother shot. This one missed slightly.

"We're not interested in each other like that, Stefanie." He responded as he walked over to retrieve the basketball.

"Sportacus, tell me the truth." Stefanie got a shocked look from the hero. "I can tell you like him just from how you look at him."

"How do I look at him?"

"Like you want to hug him and not let go."

"...Is it normal for eight year olds to notice these things?" Sportacus asked.

"My mom used to watch a lot of romance movies." Stefanie explained. Sportacus gave a small head nod. That did make sense. "You need to tell him."

"Stefanie, I can't." He gave a sigh. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. "If I do, and he doesn't like me back, I'll lose him as a friend too."

"But, it's obvious that he likes you too. One of you has to bring it up."

"That's easier said than done."

"You have to try at least."

"...I can't." Stefanie sighed at this. She was giving up for now. They were both too stubborn. The two played for a while longer before it was time to go home.

Sportacus went back to the bunker. Robbie and he had agreed that until he was back to normal, Sportacus would just stay with him. He entered the bunker to find Robbie handing him a mug of something something hot. The next thing he noticed was that the villain no longer had his tail and pointed ears.

"What's this?" Sportacus asked as Robbie led him over to the orange chair.

"This is my way of celebrating being human again. Since you can eat sweets and be still for more than ten seconds, I thought you could join me." The two of them sat down in the chair. There was room for both of them but it was a tight fit.

"So, what is this?" Sportacus asked, looking into the cup.

"It's hot chocolate." Robbie said before sipping at his own cocoa. "And we'll be watching cartoons." Sportacus smiled as Robbie flipped a switch causing a television to lower in front of them. He sipped his own drink. He noticed that it wasn't quite as sweet as the coffee that Robbie had tried to give him once. He wasn't sure if the man had made his cup different or if the past month had shifted his tastes.

Robbie drank from his cup again before saying, "Oh, I missed getting to eat sweets." Sportacus looked down at his own cup. He didn't really think that he was going to miss this. Sitting next to Robbie was a different story. That he was going to miss a lot.

He thought back to his conversation with Stefanie. Maybe all he had to do was say something to him. His gut seemed to clench. He desperately didn't want to say anything.

"Things are going to go back to normal soon." Sportacus muttered. It was all he could think to say.

"What was that Sportaflop?"

"I said that things are going to back back to normal soon. I'll be back to trying to get everyone to be healthy, and you'll try to get me out of town again." He stated. Robbie frowned at that.

"...Then, I guess we should try to enjoy right now while it lasts." Robbie said. He didn't want right now to end. Since Sportacus had brought that up, he figured the hero had no interest in being his friend after he was human again.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sportacus had intended to follow that up with that he didn't want things to go back to normal. That he wanted to keep talking to Robbie. That he wanted to be more with the villain, but he just couldn't get himself to keep going. So, the two of them sat there with a feeling that neither of them were willing to bring into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have this wrapped up in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Robbie felt horrible,and it wasn't just because his sleep schedule was messed up again. He was hunched over some blueprints. The marks on the page were barely readable to someone who happened to look at it. So, he wasn't really worried if Sportacus walked in right now. It's not like he would anyway. He'd changed back into an elf the night before.

The villain had decided to start planing for the inevitable. He'd go back to trying to make everyone lazy. However, he wasn't going to try to get rid of the elf anymore. He'd make it look like he was trying, but he wouldn't go through with it.

With a sigh, he rolled up the blueprint and put it away. He needed some fresh air. His mind wandered as he walked to town. Maybe there was someway to keep Sportacus with him longer. He could 'accidentally' give Sportacus another dose of that potion. Then, he'd have to at least come sleep in the bunker. No, Robbie couldn't do that. He couldn't be as deceitful with him as he used to.

Speaking of the man, he could see him standing among the small group of townsfolk. They were all standing around him, and Robbie could feel that something was off. Then, he figured out what it was. Sportacus hat was off. So, his ears were on full display.

"Mr. Rotten, you're just in time," the mayor said. "It appears that we have to have a little vote." Robbie was aware of the look that Sportacus was giving him. It was something like pleading and hopelessness.

"A vote?" Robbie asked. This time, Stefanie chimed in.

"Now that everyone knows that Sportacus is an elf, we have to vote on whether he stays or not." She explained.

"I've never understood why this was law. The last time we had an elf in town, there were no problems at all." Milford said. "He was actually a bit like you are, Sportacus. Of course, he was a little more forceful in his opinions." Robbie vaguely remembered what the mayor was talking about. There had been a man that he had always just assumed was short.

"What's the point in the vote? The kids alone make up over half the votes. So, there's no reason to waste time." Robbie crossed his arms over his chest.

"One vote is all it takes for Sportacus to have to leave." Robbie understood the pleading look that Sportacus was giving him now. He was silently begging him to not get rid of him.

The mayor called for everyone to come inside. They were going to do this properly. Once they were all inside, Sportacus waited outside while everyone wrote down their answer on a piece of paper and handed it in. Robbie stared at his paper for a minute.

It would be so easy to get rid of him now. Then, he wouldn't have to look at the stupid elf everyday. Of course, he didn't figure the elf would try to speak to him anymore regardless. He could make the town lazy again. Without the elf there, he could easily pull it off. He sucked in a breath and wrote down his answer.

He deposited it with the others before walking to the door. Everyone else had taken a seat, but Robbie had no intention of staying. He pulled the door open just to see the elf standing there. Sportacus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Robbie?" Sportacus said. Robbie couldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't guess I'll have to worry about you anymore." Robbie muttered before moving past him. He barely heard Sportacus let out a breathy, "Oh no."

The elf watched as Robbie walked away. Sportacus's expression was one of hurt. He would have stayed there if Stefanie hadn't called for him to come inside and sit with her. He did as he was asked to do. If Robbie was going to get rid of him, he would at least stay and say goodbye to everyone.

"Now, let's get these ballots read." The mayor started opening them and reading the answers out loud. "Stay...Stay...Stay." He continued until there was only one left. "I believe that this one is Mr. Rotten's. The handwriting is atrocious." Sportacus's stomach clenched.

"What does it say?" Sportacus asked.

"I believe it says, 'Let the stupid elf stay,'" Milford turned the piece of paper slightly trying to make sure that he was reading it correctly. "Yes, I think that's what it says."

"He let me stay?" The elf asked quietly. Without a word to anyone else, he shot out of his chair and out the door. He ran towards Robbie's bunker as fast as he could. After a moment, he could see that the villain was still walking. "ROBBIE!"

"Go away," Robbie said, stopping ad turning around. "I don't want to talk t-AHH." He was cut short by sportacus tackling him to the ground. The elf laid on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to ask why you didn't kick me out of town."

"I don't have an answer for you. Now, let me up."

"Robbie, I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know. This would have been the perfect time for you to get rid of me." Sportacus wasn't laying on him anymore, but he was holding his shoulders to the ground.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Robbie asked. Sportacus looked almost panicked. Robbie thought that it was probably left over from him thinking that Robbie was going to get rid of him. Regardless, he didn't like the look.

"I don't understand, and I want to. And you said that you didn't have to worry about me anymore. What did that mean?"

"I meant that I don't have to worry about you talking to me anymore." Robbie tried to wriggle free again. It didn't work.

"What?"

"You're not going to be coming here to sleep anymore, and you don't have to worry about keeping your secret to yourself anymore. You've got no reason to keep talking to me. And if I'm being honest, I'm kind of upset about it."

"Robbie, I still want to talk to you, but why would you want me to?" Sportacus wasn't sure what else to say.

"I don't know. Maybe, I liked having the company." The annoyance had left Robbie's voice. Sportacus finally got off the villain and sat on the ground next to him. Robbie shifted into a sitting position.

"I liked getting to talk to you too." Sportacus stated. Robbie felt a tug in his chest. He needed to say this while he could.

"I like you." Robbie blurted out. Sportacus looked a little shocked before giving a small smile.

"I like you too." Sportacus responded.

"...We are talking about the same kind of like, right?" Robbie asked. Sportacus reached over and took his hand in his. "Okay, good. I didn't want to do this and you mean just as a friend."  
  
"Do what?" His question was answered when robbie grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him into a kiss. Sportacus leaned into it. Robbie ran his fingers through the elf's hair gently.

"I'm glad you don't have to wear that stupid hat anymore." Robbie commented. Sportacus laughed before cupping Robbie's cheek and pulling him into another kiss. He'd been accepted into town and by Robbie. He couldn't ask for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mentioned the voting in an earlier chapter, but it had been vague. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
